Toxic
by Katherine Marie Zabinni
Summary: La Triada sigue la pista a "Snake Enterprise" ¿Conseguiran su objetivo o no? Dramione/Blinny/Thuna. Es mi primer songfic. Sean buenos por favor.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la diosa J.K. Rowling, yo únicamente los mezcle con la canción Toxic de Britney Spears.

* * *

Consejo: Mientras leen el fanfiction escuchen Toxic de Britney Spears. Esta inspirado en el videoclip.

* * *

Tres chicas se bajaron de un deportivo rojo y se adentraron en aquel edifico de cristal de Londres. Eran la famosa "Triada" de la Dark Shadow, una agencia de espías. Durante meses, ellas habían seguido la pista y por fin estaban cerca de conseguirlo.

Un empresa "Snake Enterprise" que se dedicaba a la venta de objetos muggle en el mundo mágico, algo dentro del marco legal, había tenido algunas irregularidades que habían hecho saltar las alarmas. Y ellas eran las encargadas de averiguar que sucedía a través de las 3 cabezas de mando. Thedore Nott, Blaise Zabinni y otro chico, antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts, habían fundado la empresa hacia bastante tiempo y actualmente era una de las mayores del mundo mágico.

Nuestras chicas recibieron los informes, cada debería atacar a un integrante y al mismo tiempo conseguir llegar al siguiente.

Le toco a Moon comenzar el trabajo. Se había echo con una tarjeta de azafata del vuelo 274 con destino a Nueva York, donde se hallaba viajan Theodore para una reunión de empresa. Enfundada en un traje azul que revelaba las curvas de la joven y un gorrito azul encima de su cabello rubio recogido en una cola, iba dando indicaciones sobre el vuelo mientras buscaba su objetivo. No había señales pero lo encontraría. Puso una copa en el carrito y fue pasando por lo pasajeros hasta que encontró algo. Haciendo que pareciera un accidente, vertió una copa sobre el pantalón de un hombre y , fingiendo limpiarlo, palpo para encontrar su objetivo pero fallo.

Siguió indicando con sus compañeras hasta que al final del pasillo salio un señor gordito, parecía inocente pero gracias a unas lentillas especiales vio que aquella era la persona que estaba buscando y la empujo hasta el cuarto de baño.

Comenzó a chuparle el cuello haciendo que cayera ante ella y dejando le un recuerdo para que no la olvidara, igual que hizo el. Besando le se dio cuenta de que había acertado y le arranco la mascara que portaba. Debajo de aquel gordo se encontraba Theodore Nott, quien se había tomado un multijugos pero ella era mas inteligente y recordaba aquellos labios. Pero no era el único que iba disfrazado pues nuestra querida Moon no era otra que Luna Lovegood, una de la mejores espías y miembro de la Triada. Ella, en ese beso, recordó como aquel chico había sido su primer amor y su primer beso pero aquella relación se vio interrumpida por la guerra y no funciono. Le arranco la chaqueta y siguió besando le, seguido se giro y se froto contra los pantalones del hombre. Volviéndose a girar y dándole su ultimo beso, le arranco del bolsillo la "llave". Se despidió del con "Nos veremos pronto Theo". Aquello dejo al chico en stock y al salir, Luna le permitió ver su aspecto real, lo que dejo al chico mas confundido.

Una vez llegaron al aeropuerto, una pelirroja con unos pantalones y top de cuero negro y una chaqueta roja recibió de manos de la rubia el objeto y un "buena suerte" mientras le guiñaba un ojo. La rubia buscaría a su presa de nuevo e intentaría pasar una noche acompañada.

Mientras que Sun iba hacia la discoteca de moda en la cuidad, "Ultima Oportunidad" un nombre muy apropiado teniendo en cuenta su anterior relación. Su ex-novia se la había pedido cuando llego otra noche mas con marchas de pintalabios rojo en el cuello de la camisa, jurándose que era la ultima vez se marcho. Pero no era eso lo que tenia que pensar ahora. Entro en aquel lugar y busco al chico de piel morena que era su objetivo. Lo encontró rodeado de voluptuosas chicas, aunque eso no era un problema para ella. Se subió a una tarima cercana y comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo del ultimo hit de Britney, algo que volvió a todos locos en especial a su presa. Blaise no dudo en abalanzarse sobre aquella pelirroja con cuerpo de infarto, que le recordaba a su fantasía escolar, e invitarla a una copa. Durante su ultimo año, había soñado tener en su cama a una pelirroja similar que era la novia del niño-que-sobrevivo. Pero había sido un imposible y se conformaría con tener a aquella chica de cuero. Sin necesidad de palabras, consiguió que la chica lo siguiera hacia afuera y se subiera a su moto y se marcharan hasta su hotel. Una vez allí, subieron a la habitación y la ropa duro poco tiempo puesta mientras ambos se acarician con promesas de pasar una noche increíble, pero ella tenia otros planes a contrarreloj pero aprovecharía cada segundo. Mientras el chico acariciaba y besaba el pecho de la pelirroja que se retorcía en sus brazos, pero decidió no quedarse atrás y colar su mano debajo del boxer blanco que remarca la excitación de el. Empezó a acariciarlo mandando escalofríos y acelerando a cada gemido mientras que el se había colado entre sus piernas y comenzó el duelo. Un duelo para ver quien conseguía mas gemidos por parte de su pareja, algo que ambos hacían con bastante facilidad.

Pero unos segundos antes del orgasmo, el chico se desmayo. El polvo de su bebida había echo efecto y ella maldijo a inteligencia por haberle arrebatado su final. Pero eso era secundario, había conseguido entrar y quitándose el disfraz sus facciones cambiaron dejando ver a Ginny Weasley, la segunda miembro de la Triada. Se deslizo hacia afuera y corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al sótano. Puso una bomba y reventó la pared, abrió la caja de mandos y puso la llave que le había dado Luna haciendo que se abriera la sala donde había en el centro una mesa con un botecito verde. La cogió y la guardandosela entre los pechos, pero al salir toco la luz roja y se activo los láseres que protegían la sala. Pero ella era una espía que fue esquivando los rayos, en esos momentos agradecía que el entrenamiento de quidicht le hubiera dado esa agilidad.

Salio del edificio donde se encontraba una morena esperándola. "Has tardado mucho" le recrimino pero la chica contesto "He tenido algo importante que hacer antes, Star" sonrió picara "Pero le tengo que decir a inteligencia que hagan que el liquido dure un poco mas" dijo enfadada, a lo recibió una sonrisa burlona de su compañera.

La morena cogió su coche y se fue hasta el edificio de "Snake enterprise". Era enorme pero aquello no era un problema para ella. De todas las espías, ella destacaba. Star también conocida como Hermione Granger, había comenzado su entrenamiento antes de las demás lo que le hacia tener ventaja. Aunque aquello había sido una excusa para evadirse de su realidad, donde la antigua castaña soñaba con tener a su lado al rubio mas guapo e insoportable. Pero había que dejar al lado sus sentimientos y centrarse en su presa, que aun no sabia quien era a diferencia de sus compañeras. Con cuatro ventosas escalo por las paredes de cristal del edifico hasta llegar al balcón de una habitación. Al mismo tiempo que la chica aterrizo , salio del baño una rubio con toalla atada a la cadera. Era Draco Malfoy, el miembro secreto de aquella empresa, que se quedo paralizado antes la imagen de la chica, en su balcón se encontraba la ex-compañera Granger, quien había sido su amor imposible en Hogwarts. Ambos se miraron y Hermione, recordando su misión, se acerco hasta el chico y lo empujo hacia el sofa. "Si quieras tenerme solo me lo tenias que pedir, preciosa" señalo sonriente el rubio al verse atrapado. Ella solo sonrió quitándose los pantalones negros, mostrando sus piernas torneadas y que no llevaba nada mas, y el top, mostrando su sujetador de encaje verde que hizo al chico serpiente sonreír de lado orgulloso. La chica no lo dudo y se coloco encima del chico quitando le la toalla y haciendo que entrara dentro de ella. Comenzó a moverse mientras que atraía la cabeza del rubio para besarle. Cuando se encontró en el clímax, saco del sujetador la botella verde y la abrió, vertiendo el liquido en la boca de Draco. "Nos veremos pronto amor" dijo haciendo que se lo tragara y colocando un ultimo beso en sus labios. Acto seguido, se coloco la ropa y salto del balcón.

La siguiente imagen aparecieron las chicas comentando como les había ido la noche, mientras que la televisión de su avión privado decía que la organización había conseguido que los chicos confesaran las irregularidades de su empresa. Ellas solo sonrieron, sabiendo que habían conseguido su misión, y sabiendo que pronto se reunirían de nuevo con los chicos. Aunque sabían que su relación con ellos no seria muy larga. Por que ellos eran los chicos malos y sonrieron con la misma frases en sus labios "You´re toxic"


End file.
